the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Feelings
The 51th episode of the series and the 9th epode of Season 3. Blossom plans a date for her and Blake, doing the date at a place Blake wants, and she thinks of: Townsville's Mudpitts. Near the time for there date, however; it is put on hold when The Rowdyright Boys are fighting also in the mirror world Brick and Butch are doing the same thing The Powerpunk Girls. But the Powerpunk Girls has a sercet weapon: increasing their size into giants, as an advantage to get revenge on them, along with badly injuring them. Meanwhile, Blossom searches for Blake. This episode is very similar to the first series episode, The Boys Are Back in Town. Plot After fighting a monster in town, Blossom asks if they want to go on a little date, which Blake agrees. Blossom decides to do a place where Blake likes to spent and thinks of having their little date at Townsville Mudpitts. They agree on it. Blossom, later at her house, nervously panics what to wear, shouting it's a major disaster. Bubbles, playing cards with Buttercup, tells Blossom to wear the perfect outfit that would look nice. That helps Blossom, picking out a white short sleeve shirt with flowers on with wearing a pink scarf, a blue skirt, and brown boots. Also wearing her hair out curly with red flowers. Near to the date time, Blake (weraring his usual outfit) packs up his stuff in his maroon bookpack. Then their phone rings. Bash picks it up, and the Mayor tells them that The Powerpunk Girls are robbing a pizza restaurent in Townsville. Blake is shocked that he has to miss his date with Blossom, but force to, since he can't leave his brothers alone to fight. So he and his brothers go to Townsville's Pizza Resteranut. At the Pizza Restarut, The Powerpunk Girls are indeed robbing pizzas. Berserk eats several pizzas, as she burps. She then spots a pie bakery and her and her sisters are about to robbed it until The Rowdyright Boys. First they have a bad conversation, and then begin to fight. The Rowdyright Boys use all of their strength to beat The Powerpunk Girls. After a short battle, they decide to use 'The Rowdyright Boys Mega Team Blast' as they begins to use it. But The Powerpunk Girls also do they same, senting both teams blowing back. Blake then tells them that they need to hit them in the weak spot. Breaker then says it's an about time to get payback on Brat for messing with Bubbles and stealing his lunch money. Blake tells him he's a wierdo, and then begin to hit The Powerpunk Girls. However; instead of being knock uncousius, each Powerpunk Girl grows to a gigantic size, very bigger than The Rowdyright Boys. The Rowdyright Boys are shocked and confused, even when The Powerpunk Girls points it out. Then The Powerpunk Girls uses a move they call Powerquake, as they jump up and down on the ground, making the street make a wave hitting the boys hard on the ground. The Rowdyright Boys get back up and confront them. Suddenly, Oppressor Plutonium appears, telling The Rowdyright Boys his "secret". He tells them that he used a special potion that if they punched or kicked them in his daughters weak spot, they'll grow gigantic in ease, making them even stronger as their size.The Powerpunk Girls begin to laugh hardly, while The Rowdyright Boys are shocked at what their facing. Oppressor Plutonium leaves the two teams to fight each other, as the show cuts off into commerical. Once the show is back on, Blossom is seen at Townsville Mudpitts, but doesn't see Blake, She then calls out his name. Back with The Rowdyright Boys, they stare speechlessly at The Powerpunk Girls, who are grinning evily with smiles. Brute decides to make things start, as she grabbs a boulder and crushes it, as it falls a part, which scares The Rowdyright Boys. Berserk grosses them out by squarting a pimple with one hair grow on it, much to the boys disgust. As the pimple is removed off of Berserk, she throws it at them, as the boys dodge it desparatedly. Breaker is about to throw up and tries to hold it by holding his stomach. Blake is also disgusted, but Bash tells the two stay on their guard. Brute then catches a fly in her mouth and begins to spit it with snore. Brat then catches it in her mouth and spits it towards The Rowdyright Boys, but dodge it, with the snoreball on the spot that they were. Breaker incredibly disgusted now begins to throw up. Blake reassures The Powerpunk Girls that they'll find away to defeat them. Berserk grinning and smiling says they'll see, and says it's time for the brawl, as she yells it out, and then The Powerpunk Girls fly towards The Rowdyright Boys. The Rowdyright Boys begin to fly towards them as Blake demands them. However; they are easily knock out, by a simply punch from The Rowdyright Boys (being giants). Blake tries to get his brothers to come back up fighting, but they are badly injuried. The Powerpunk Girls are stopped by Berserk. Brat questions her sisters surprised, but quiets Brat. Berserk thinks of another game, tennis. Berserk grabs all the Rowdyright Boys and makes them in the shape of a tennis ball. Berserk and Brute play against Brat as they used The Rowdright Boys (rolled into a ball) as a tennis ball. Brat accidently hits The Rowdyright Boys ball too hard, as they bouces into a brick building. This frees the Rowdyright Boys from each other. The Powerpunk Girls try to reach to get them, but cannot not manage to as it is a brick building. Breaker, now enraged, says the tennis ball stops here, and starts talking some sense into the violent girls, but Bash pulls him by the hand and the three hide behind a couch. Blake questions them what are they doing, as Bash says they are force to hide from them. Blake, unable to stop talking, begins to question them, but Breaker tells him, they have to or else they have to suffer more of them. Back with Blossom, she is searches around Townsville for Blake, and wonders where is everyone. She then begins to used Sonic Scream, while saying Blake, causing some buildings to fall apart, with Blossom embassingly saying oops, sorry. Back with The Rowdyright boys, they manage to escape to brick building, and into the sewer without being seen by The Powerpunk Girls. Blake says finally as he trily sits on the ground. Breaker points out they are being beaten by The Powerpunk Girls, for being big, bad, and rough. Bash is confused how to win by them, making him say they are force to retreat. Blake, really enrage, reminds his brothers that thats what The Powerpunk Girls are planning to do, and saying their obioviously too dumb. Suddenly, they feel the ground shaking, and then sees the sewer's top is cracking. Then, the top part falls apart, by The Powerpunk Girls, who overheard Blake's consversation. Brat says they'll see who's the dummies, as Berserk, with an odd face slaps her dimwitted sister. Berserk decides for them to play one last game that is considered awesome. Berserk then grabs The Rowdyright Boys as she and her group go on top of a building. The game's call Worldwide Fight. Berserk uses Blake as a mic. Brat uses Bash and Brute uses Breaker. Berserk calls Brute the strong and the toughest as she calls Brat the dimwitted, sassiest of sass. Berserk calls herself the awesomest girl alive, much to Brute and Brat's dismay.They begin their fight, where Brat and Brute toss Bash and Breaker into each other, as Brat and Brute swing each other in the air, grab each in the shoulder and and slamm into Bash and Breaker by sitting on them. Berserk just slams Blake into the ground and body slams him in the stomach, much Blake's pain. Berserk spits on him, with Brat and Brute witnessing it. They then fight all them, with The Rowdyright Boys fainted on each other on the ground. The girls make fun of Breaker, much to Blake angrily, and amtempts to hit the girls, but easily knock out by Brute, calling him a shrimp. Blossom, appears from behind, and hits Brat, who shrinks a bit. The Rowdyright Boys are confuse by this, as well as being heal. Blossom tells them if their okay, which they say they are. Blossom tells Blake she forgives him for missing their date, but gives them advice of beating them: embaressrment. They take her advice, with Bash doing so fight. He finds a man saling syrup and takes it out of his hands and paints Brat with it. Blake flies over to Berserk and uses Blossom's makeup and paints a clown face, making her shrink a bit. As for Breaker, while Brute is distracted it, he pulls her collar belt and let's go of it, smacking her rear hard, making her shrink. Then The Rowdyright Boys do things to The Powerpunk Girls so they could shrink smaller to the size of their sneakers. The Powerpunk Girls, overwhelmed, cries, with The Rowdyright Boys succed. Blossom hugs Blake saying they're awesome. Oppressor Plutonium arrives and picks his daughters who are now smaller than a strawberry. Oppressor Plutonium politely tries to calm down, but can't. So Oppressor bows that they'll defeat them next time as he runs off. Later; Blossom and Blake are having their "date" in the muddpitts, with playfully throwing mud at Blake. She then hugs him, telling her love for him. Meanwhile; Oppressor, at their house, restores his daughters by to their normal size. Brat then runs over to her father's leg, hugging it. Berserk and Brute try hard not to cry but cries anyway, hugging their father's leg. Oppressor tries to calm them down, by saying they'll surely beat them next time.